Revelations and Promises
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Quinn's relationship with her family has always been strained, but perhaps one thing will strain it to the point of fracture.


_Author's Note: I don't know exactly where this came from, but I found myself writing and then I found myself actually mostly happy with what I had written. I hope you all enjoy the read and please review!_

* * *

"You should know something," Quinn murmured as she walked around the desk to stand in front of her mother. She didn't want to be stood beside the woman in case she took her news badly, but she needed to be able to look into her eyes. "I'm in a relationship right now and it's serious."

The blonde haired woman beamed as she looked upwards from the paperwork and into her daughter's hazel eyes. "That's brilliant Quinnie. When do I get to meet him? I mean, I know that is it a pretty long way from New Haven to Lima but a mother has to meet her daughter's boyfriend."

"That's the thing," Quinn paused, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she tried to work out the right way to say what she needed to. "You've already met them before."

"Oh, you mean you're back with one of the people from your school?" Judy Fabray asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes focused on her daughter's face, trying to detect any hints as to of whom she was talking.

"Well, yes, they are from my school but I've never been with them before if that is what you mean." Quinn answered, her hands shaking from where she held them at her sides. "Mom, I'm not talking about a boy."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked sharply, her eyes narrowing as confusion and then anger entered her emotional state. "What are you talking about Quinn?"

"I'm not with a guy." The girl spoke softly, closing her eyes as she burrowed inside for the courage to speak. "I'm with a girl; Santana."

"You're with a... A girl?" Judy asked, almost choking on the word as it slipped from her lips. "What have you done with my daughter? Why is there a sinner in her place? I mean I know that I failed you when you got pregnant with that boy's child, but I thought we had got passed that!"

"This has nothing to do with you, or God, or anything like that." Quinn replied sharply. "This has to do with the way that I feel, and the way that Santana makes me feel. I've never been happier in my entire life Mom; I've never wanted anything like I want to be held in her arms or kissed at the end of a date. I want to be with her Mom, and no matter what you think of it, you are not going to stop me. I just wanted you to know."

"Leave." Judy growled softly, her voice tight but restrained. "Leave now and don't come back Quinn. Don't come back to this house if you are going to persist in being a sinner. I don't want to know you."

The blonde haired girl nodded, tears rising to her eyes as she looked at her mother. She had known that this was a possibility for their conversation, but she had hoped that her mother would prove her wrong and be more accepting of it. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry that you feel this way." The girl whispered before turning on her heel and walking away from the woman and the house that she had grown up in. Sitting in her car on the driveway Quinn looked upwards at her bedroom window and the memories that had been a part of that house and found that she didn't need to take anything away from it. "I hope you change your mind."

Pulling up outside her girlfriend's family's house the girl turned the ignition of the car off and collected her thoughts before sliding out of the driver's seat and making her way to the front door. The door opened the moment that she approached it revealing Santana leaning against the doorframe with a hopeful smile hovering on her lips. "How did it go baby?" She asked gently as she opened her arms for the blonde haired girl to fall into.

"She doesn't want me back there." Quinn answered into Santana's shoulder as she clung to the other girl. "She said that I'm not welcome back as long as I'm a sinner."

"Bunch of shit," Santana grumbled but she didn't push the girl away from her, instead drawing her into a tighter embrace and holding her against her body. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn whispered, pressing her lips against the soft skin of Santana's neck. "Come on baby, let's go inside."

"Of course," Santana smiled, cupping Quinn's cheeks in the palms of her hands as she pulled away to look into the girl's bright eyes. "At least you know that my family is your family."

"Of course," Quinn smirked, her fingers intertwining with Santana's hands as she spoke. "I can't wait to take your name."

"I can't wait for you to have my name." Santana answered with a smile as she kissed the laugh away from Quinn's lips.


End file.
